


Waking up in Reigas

by PunkRockOwl



Category: Free!
Genre: ? i mean they're maybe around 20 to 25 ish, A bit of angst i guess, Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Other, Post-Series, although it's not rly important here, but it's mainly fluff, genderfluid nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockOwl/pseuds/PunkRockOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everybody gets shitfaced and Rei and Nagisa get married. The narrative switches between the two in first person and it revolves around their waking up in the morning without much of a memory of what happened.</p><p>(btw i'm very sorry about the title but i just couldn't not ya'know?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in Reigas

Rei

 

I wake up and the first thing I notice is a heavy weight next to me on the bed.

Well, alright, it takes me several seconds to notice anything other than the strong pressure in my head and the faint taste of liquor in the back of my throat.

But then I feel it. And the next thing I feel is an arm slinging itself over my chest, pressing me closer to whatever person I’ve woken up next to.

I say this as if I had no Idea who that person was but to be honest I had a pretty good idea. The strong scent of strawberry shampoo really gave it away.

Slowly opening my eyes – and quickly closing them again because _god why is there direct sunlight on my face_ – I scram around for the nightstand where I expect to find my glasses, letting his arm slowly fall off my chest in the process, dragging the thin blanket with it. I faintly take note that I appear to be wearing a tuxedo.

With my glasses in place I finally sit up and fully take in my surroundings.

It takes me a moment to recognize that I’m in my hotel room, having forgotten for a while that this was the big trip to celebrate Rin for his placement in the Olympics.

As if anticipating that their guests may forget where they are, the hotel room is equipped with a small neon sign of a fish with Elvis' hairstyle saying “Viva las Vegas”. It really is not beautiful.

I make sure to take in everything in the room before my eyes finally come to rest on Nagisa.

Who, it appears, is wearing a dress.

_Okay, that's certainly new._

The dress is very frilly and very white with a few magenta accents. It looks quite beautiful on Nagisa. Nagisa looks quite beautiful in it. His hair splayed out around his head like a golden halo, eyes shut and mouth slightly open with a thin string of drool dropping down on the pillow. He looks like the Image of innocence like this. Like an Angel.

_No, Rei, stop it. This is not an okay thing to be thinking. Stop thinking about how beautiful he looks like that. Especially stop thinking about how kissable his lips look. Oh my god REI JUST STOP._

Taking a deep breath, I step out of the bed without chancing another glance back at Nagisa. The room has a small balcony and I decide to go there for some fresh air.

As I open the door I’m greeted with the less than fresh air of Vegas. But at least the view is nice. I can see the Hotel Pool, still empty at the early hours. It must be around 10 am, so most people are still sleeping off their Hangover or having breakfast.

_Speaking of hangover..._

I make my way to the bathroom to search for some aspirin.

I can't remember much of what happened last night and I don't find myself having the energy to really try to remember.

After finding some Aspirin in the medicine cabinet and take an appropriate amount. Or maybe just a little bit more.

A look in the mirror elicits a strangled sound in the back of my throat. My hair looks horrible, spikes standing up in all directions and there are faint dark circles under my eyes. I resolve to take a shower after which I brush my teeth to get rid of the aftertaste of what I assume to be either tequila or vodka or both.

Stepping out of the steamy shower I glance at the tuxedo I’ve folded neatly on the counter earlier. It doesn't look to be particularly fancy or expensive, but is still rather nice-looking. Definitely not something I’ve packed. I must've bought it in my inebriated state.

For the first time today I really try to remember the last night.

_We were on the way somewhere when we stopped to buy suits. I was with Rin and Haru at the time. I don't remember Makoto or Nagisa being there... After finding the tuxedo for me and two suits for Haru and Rin we hurried on to the chapel._

The Chapel.

Suddenly I have complete clarity of what happened after buying the tuxedo.

_SHIT._

 

Nagisa

 

“Why the fuck am I wearing this dress?”

Not that I’m complaining. I actually really like the dress, it's pretty with lots of pink ribbons wrapped over the white fabric. The thing is that I'm pretty sure I didn't own this dress before and I don't remember purchasing it. I don't remember much of anything that happened last night.

Also I’m not in my hotel room.

The room I find myself in looks rather similar but the walls are purple instead of yellow.

_Oh god please tell me I didn't sleep with some random guy whilst I was completely drunk._

“uhm.. Hello?” there's no response except for the sound of something falling to the floor in the bathroom.

Steeling myself for the worst I get up to check who's in there.

I knock twice. “You in there?”

“Yes” it's more of a high pitched shriek than anything else. I would recognize that anywhere. “REI-CHAN! OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY IT'S YOU!!!” And I am, truly. Because if i'm in Reis room then there's no way anything regrettable happened last night. Probably.

“Yes, Nagisa-kun, I’ll be out in a minute.” Reis voice is rather strained.

“Rei-chan are you ok? You sound worried.”

Silence.

Then the door is opening and I'm greeted with the sight of Rei wearing black pants and an unbuttoned white dress shirt and even though I've seen him in various states of undress inside the locker room many times after swim practice I still feel something in my chest clench.

_Stop doing that, stupid heart! We've been over this._

After looking at Reis abs for just long enough to not be noticed as inappropriate I raise my eyes to his.

_Oh, he's worried, alright._

“Rei-chan? Are you ok? You look like you might be a bit sick. Do you wanna-” Rei rudely – and quite uncharacteristically for him - interrupts me. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Not much.. What is it Rei-chan? Did you get hurt?” Worry swelling in my chest I reach over to grab his arm whilst giving him another once-over, this time keeping an eye out for any injuries.

“No. I'm not. It's just...”

I wait for him to finish his sentence.

He doesn't.

Instead he reaches out for my hand. And holds up my left ring finger to my face and holds his next to mine. We appear to be wearing matching rings.

_Those look new... and fancy..._

He's staring at his feet for the whole of 2 minutes it takes me to put the pieces together.

“Oh.”

 

Rei

 

“I am SO sorry. I don't know how this could happen. I will take complete responsibility. I'm sorry Nagisa-kun, I honestly don't know why I did that. I pretty much took complete advantage of you in your inebriated state and I’m a horrible person and I understand if you never want to see me again and I swear I’ll take care of all the paperwork to get this annulled you don't have to worry about a thing I-”

Nagisa reaches out a hand to steady me. I'm talking a mile a minute and my legs feel wobbly.

Guiding me to the bed, he sits me down at the edge and kneels in front of me.

“Rei, it's fine. Calm down. Just breathe.”

I do. It takes me a few minutes but I get there. When I do I look back at him again.

Nagisa is wearing a worried expression and it makes my heart clench.

_He should always be smiling._

“you okay now?”

“Yeah” I croak out.

“First of all: I don't remember much of yesterday but knowing me and knowing you, this is probably my fault.” I take a deep breath to object but he gives me a look and continues. “Come on, Rei. Whatever exactly happened we'll both take responsibility. We'll sort this out.” Then he glances at the ground. I barely hear his next words.

“Rei-chan, when you say you took advantage of me being drunk, does that mean you wanted this?” The look on his face when he raises his eyes to mine again is undoubtedly hopeful.

_Is this really happening?_

“I'm not sure I understand what it is you're asking Nagisa-kun.”

_I have to be sure._

Now he looks almost angry. Or disappointed?

“Of course you do! You can't honestly tell me you don't!! Rei you must know! You're so smart how could you possibly not notice?!” His voice is thick with frustration.

“I don't want to be wrong. I'm afraid that I’m reading this the wrong way Nagisa, please just tell me straight on.” I barely get the words out.

_This is it. I've probably ruined this friendship._

Nagisas lip is quivering when he finally replies.

“Rei”

_Fuck, he dropped the honorific. He probably hates me. I've fucked up. I've-_

“I really want you to not regret getting married to me. Because then I promise I won't regret it either.”

_Oh._

_OH._

Nagisa is looking up at me, his eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill out any second now, looking a mixture of hopeful and terrified and _oh my god he's so beautiful._

“I don't think getting married at our age would be ideal and a wedding in Vegas that neither of us fully remembers is certainly not beautiful and the Marriage wouldn't be recognized in Japan anyway.” I take a deep breath and take in Nagisas face. He's looking confused on the edge of apprehensive so I continue. “I very much would like to start going out with you though, if that would suit you, of course.” Nagisas face splits into a giant grin and then he's launching himself at me, hugging me tightly, only distancing himself from me shortly to press a chaste kiss to my lips.

The kiss grows into what ends up being a rather wild make out session but _God knows I'm not complaining._

 

Nagisa

 

“Rei-chan” I break the kiss to look back at his face. He's wearing a pretty goofy expression of happiness and _I could seriously get used to seeing his face like that._ “I'm really glad we got married because that's why we're dating now,” _we're dating!_ My heart flutters in my chest at the thought “but I understand that you don't want to actually stay married to me. I'm fine with us just dating so we can totally just get the marriage canceled!”

“I agree! I believe that we'll have enough time for getting married once we're older and can have a reception with all our friends and family that is well planned and beautiful.”

_Of course it's all about how beautiful the wedding is._

“Why are you giggling like that? Did I say something wrong?” Rei's blushing, looking all worried and it only serves to make me laugh more.

“It's nothing” I say. “I'm just happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wanna clarify that i'm not much of a writer and i actually wasn't even planning on uploading anything to ao3 ever anyways... BUT i kinda wrote this a while ago and as i just reread it it occurred to me that it wasn't bad at all so... here ya go! i hope you enjoy!  
> (leave nice feedback please :3 )


End file.
